


Humanity Calls It Love

by AraniWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, i haven't slept at all so here have this, some thoughts about walls and shadows and various words for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniWrites/pseuds/AraniWrites
Summary: The Greeks call itAgápe, love born of charity, love born of action. To love unconditionally. To love eternally.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Humanity Calls It Love

Imagine, imagine.

A wall casting deep shadows upon a garden, far, far from the edge of imagination. One cage, a lock with no key, a question, a plea; the only temptation lies within.

Blink, blink and you’ll miss it. A hole forcibly made in a shadowed wall, where curiosity peeks its head; where curiosity roams free. Look up upon that wall and see them, two lost souls atop a shadow filled with questions that have no answer. See an angel in white struggle to find a reason, see a demon in black struggle to find a purpose. See clouds shadow the sunlight, bathe these souls in pure liquid, see them falter under their own boundless curiosity. See an angel shelter a demon beneath the shadow of pure white wings, shadow, shadow, as the garden grows still. Blink, blink and you’ll miss it; two souls who yearn for a home.

The Greeks call it _Xenia_ , the gift of friendly hospitality. 

Imagine, imagine, a new world bursting with color. Imagine rolling hills and sprawling fields of lavender and daisies. Blink once, blink twice, let them take their first steps. Blink and you’ll miss it; blink to give them space. See the shadows cast by the rustling treetops. See the mountain you stand under block the midday sun, impossible, impossible, yet not so impossible, is it? Blink again, yes it’s still there; see your shadow mark the ground, see you block the sun from the dirt beneath your feet. Blink again and you’ll see it; the shadow of a wall which lingers from a bygone age.

Blink, blink, see them now. See them take this lavender and wonder. See an angel hand the flower to a demon one summer’s day. See the demon inhale its scent, see the demon refuse to forget. See two souls hidden beneath the shadow of that mountain, confused and delighted, new and old, fresh and worn. See them laugh, see them gasp, see them cry. See them stand beneath the shadow of a storm, beneath the hull of a great ship. See a demon scream into the night, rain staining his robes with the blood of humanity. See an angel cover him with his wings, see the rain stain an angel’s wings grey. Imagine, just imagine, pain and sorrow and loss. Imagine, imagine the warmth of their first embrace. Blink, but you can’t miss it; a rainbow can cast no shadows.

The Greeks call it _Philía_ , affection born of friendship between equals.

Imagine, now, a world that can change yet remain so remarkably the same. Imagine the walls humanity builds to keep each other abroad. Blink, blink, the shadow’s still there. See the streets lined with bodies, see the walls built, see them crumble, see life end, see life rebuild. See an angel stand beneath the fig tree and justify his means. See a demon stand within his garden and justify his needs. Blink again, long paved streets and towering cities, their tiny creators stand beneath and forget they stand in its shadow. See an angel watch the shadows dance. See a demon hide in these shadows, ready, always ready, see if you can strike me now.

Blink, blink, have you watched them all this time? Did you see them in the darkened theater? The brush of hands, a soft whisper, thank you, _thank you_. Did you see them slip into the darkened alleyways at night, an arrangement whispered where only shadows thrive. Build me a wall, a barrier, a defense; shield me, shield us, do we know what’s best? Did you watch, did you see, did you even care to glance? Did you see them stand upon ruins of a darkened church? Did you see them use their own hands to tear down a wall in Berlin? Blink, blink and you’ll miss it; you’ll miss a demon misplace a destined child. You’ll miss an angel as he tries to rationalize.

Blink, blink, but you won’t miss this. You won’t ignore these souls standing together at the end of the world. You can blink, but they’ll still be there. See them retreat to a place without shadow, shine light upon the doubt, fight back, _fight back_. See them tear down this wall, see them stand upon its burning remains. Imagine it, imagine it, an angel standing in a demon’s poisoned shadow, a demon standing in an angel’s venal light. You can’t hide here, blink blink, you can’t hide behind your wall. So let it crumble, let it fall, imagine, imagine, imagine it gone.

The Greeks call it _Agápe_ , love born of charity, love born of action. To love unconditionally. To love eternally.

Imagine, imagine, how does one exist without shadows? No walls, no shield, how to escape such searing light? Blink, blink, but don’t miss your chance. See an angel spread his wings without striking a darkened wall. See a demon step into the light and uncoil from his strike.

Blink, blink, you’ll see them all the time. See an angel’s route as he frequents care facilities, food banks, and charity foundations. See a demon’s path as he walks the halls of hospitals, of asylums, of rehab centers. See them enter, see them leave. See them dine at the corner, smile, smile for me. See them walk the park and imagine a garden, a garden without walls, a garden without secrets. See a demon build it anew, no shadows to hide in here. See an angel give it warmth, see an angel shield it with his wings.

See two souls who suddenly find a home. Imagine it, imagine it, an old bookshop too sturdy for its age, lights illuminate, lights welcome. See a demon’s careful eye as he watches in silence. See an angel flutter through the shelves of history, look here, my darling, do you remember this? Blink, blink and you’ll miss it; soft smiles on softer lips. Yes, angel, how could I forget? How does one forget that first scent of lavender on a warm summer's day; I thought of you when I saw this, I thought you’d like to see it too.

Blink, blink and you’ll notice their light. No walls to cast shadows, no shadows left to hide. Imagine two old souls basking in this light, absorb it, reclaim it, it’s ours now, _it’s ours_. See a demon gaze upon white wings and remember their kindness. See an angel gaze upon golden eyes and remember their curiosity. See a demon stand and offer his hand, see an angel stand and give his own. Love has no walls. Love has no shadows. For Adam and Eve lived without-- why can’t we, why shouldn’t we?

Blink, blink, and you’ll miss it; see a soul pull his angel close. Blink, blink and you’ll miss it; see a soul rest his head upon his demon’s shoulder. Blink and you’ll miss it, but see and you won’t forget; see two souls find home in one another, see them lay beneath the rainbow’s endless light.

The Greeks call it _Érōs_ , love born of passion, I love you, _I love you_.

Humanity calls it Love. And Love, they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I was inspired, hope you enjoyed this lmao
> 
> I've also posted this story to my tumblr, [Here!](https://stories-of-arani.tumblr.com/post/190623404589/humanity-calls-it-love)


End file.
